


Things I Just Wrote - X-Men Edition

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Snippets, Story Beginnings, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally things I "just wrote" without a game plan and -mostly- without any idea what they even are. Drabbles that never made it into individual posts, story snippets, concepts etc. All the AUs. Feedback highly appreciated. (For further information please read the author's note at the beginning.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snippet Number One titled "What the hell did I just write?!"

**Author's Note:**

> This 'story' is really just a place for me to collect all the unfinished/started/planned things I write/wrote mostly at random and to -hopefully- get some feedback on them. Maybe some 'out-takes' from my fics later. (Maybe.)
> 
>  **If anything in here strikes your fancy: tell me, please** , and it has a good chance of being expanded. (I make no promises as to how long that expansion will take though.)
> 
> [This is called "X-Men Edition" because there will surely be other "Things I Just Wrote"-thingies for other fandoms in the future. And because it sounds fancy.]

**Warning!:** Character death.

* * *

* * *

"Breathe. Breathe, for fuck's sake! You don't just get to leave me. Stop dying you bastard."

He'd never felt more helpless in his life. This shouldn't be happening. _God-like power_ , and look at all the good it did him. He clung to the last traces of a fading mind, trying desperately to force it back into the body it belonged to, trying futilely to staunch the bleeding with his hands.

He clutched the body even after the heart had long stopped beating, refusing to believe that... A hand landed on his shoulder.

"Let him go, Charles. He's dead. Even you can't save everyone." Sebastian's face was grave.

And Charles wanted to shout at him, because Sebastian was lying, and it couldn't be _true_ , because this wasn't what should happen, Irene had _told_ them... Irene had told them that it would be fine, that no one would die and she'd _promised_...

The first sob broke loose, and another and another and another and he tried to think, because there had to be -something, anything- this couldn't be _real_ but he couldn't stop crying.

He felt strong, sure hands pry his arms away from the body -he had to think 'body' because he couldn't stand thinking 'corpse'- and then another set of hands, cool and slender, pulled him closer and the matching set of arms came around him.

In the end Sebastian and Janos took turns carrying him out of the building like a child, but he really didn't care.

All he could think about was a smile the devil would wear and a long red tail winding around his leg to trip him or flipping pages, and the smell of sulphur.

He didn't even register that the car they drove back to the base was stolen, or that he had human and mutant blood all over his hands.

* * *

* * *

_Comment:_ AU with a dash of comic-verse. My comment is "what the hell". Just that. I mean I don't even know…how I even…just…tell me what you think? Please?


	2. Snippet Number Two - Story Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik holds on to Emma because everything hurts a little too much otherwise, but she's not the telepath he wants. Emma holds on to Erik because she can't have Raven. Raven holds on to Angel because Erik doesn't even look her way anymore. And Angel, well Angel lost Darwin before she ever had him and is just taking what she can get.
> 
> Yes, the relationships in the Brotherhood are all stable and healthy. Clearly. (AU)

Erik wakes up with his mind encased in diamond hard tendrils of though, feeling like his skull is filled with ice.

This isn't surprising considering that he doesn't wear the helmet while sleeping. Emma is, he notes, particularly displeased today. His best guess is that she saw Angel and Raven kissing again.

He wants no part of Emma's unrequited feelings, but appreciates the fact that the woman doesn't just enter Mystique's mind to force the Shapeshifter into love. (Emma insists that this isn't possible. Erik believes otherwise.) It would inconvenience the Brotherhood terribly.

Erik just _hears_ Charles ranting about the moral implications of changing someone's feelings. Emma raises a brow. He ignores her.

He doesn't care for feeling Emma in his head and that is putting it mildly, but he honours their agreement. They empathically never speak about said agreement, but it exists none the less.

She gets a mind that she's allowed to rummage around in, he gets a good night's sleep when she's around. Mutually beneficial. (And built on the pretence that he trusts her. But then, she pretends to find him desirable.)

His forearm is itching again, just where the numbers are and he gets the feeling she might be causing that to annoy him. He glares at _Miss Frost_ which has all the effect of putting a candle next to a glacier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Comment:_ I liked this when I wrote it, now I'm not exactly in love with it anymore. But I thought "why not post it and see what happens".


	3. Story Beginning Number One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd had a name, once. Before. But someone had taken it out of his head, then. After. Maybe the man with the blue eyes could give it back. The man with the blue eyes that was always talking about an "Erik".

He had a name once, he's sure. But he can't remember it, just like he can't remember if he likes soup and what the flowers on the windowsill are called.

At least he remembered his English some time ago. Not understanding was frightening. But then everything was frightening, a few weeks ago.

How strange that even then he still knew what that was, a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Comment:_ Intended as a companion piece to "Agony, Remembering". Yes, this is _very_ short right now.


	4. Story Beginning Number Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning!:** _Character death._

The cruel thing about telepathy was that it made denial that much harder.

If he'd been human or even a mutant with different powers, he could have deluded himself into thinking, maybe, that his sister was just sleeping.

But Raven wasn't sleeping. Where his little sister's brilliant mind had been there was nothing but a void.

Raven…Raven was…

The paramedics were still milling about, but no one was going anywhere near his sister. Charles didn't want them to. They couldn't touch her. He wasn't going to let them just take her away.

He thought about calling Moira. But they had been fighting the last time he'd seen her, fighting about Raven and suddenly he didn't want to be anywhere near her.

Before he realised what he was doing, he was holding his phone to his ear.

_Click._

"Hallo?"

"Erik?"

"Nein, hier ist Sebastian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Comment:_ "Nein, hier ist Sebastian." means "No, this is Sebastian."  
>  I'm pretty sure I was sad when I wrote this and it still cracks my heart.


End file.
